


I Dream of Spring

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara's thoughts after she left Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of song titles -> k.d. lang's "I Dream of Spring"

Tara kept the dried flowers. They were delicate, fragile. So tiny and yet they had destroyed her world, but of course the flowers weren't to blame. Willow's grubby fingers had rummaged through Tara's mind, stealing away her soul. Willow had promised to give up magics, but hadn't. Willow who still didn't understand that what she'd done was wrong. Willow who cried and said she'd change. Was the Willow who'd hurt her the real Willow? Tara hoped not. As the dust of crushed flowers drifted from her hand, Tara cried. Her world was dark and cold, but Tara dreamed of spring.


End file.
